Wladislaus Drakulya
Wladislaus Drakulya was a Vampire and the father of Curie Drakulya, who died sometime before Curie travelled to Japan. After his death, he became a spirit that possessed his daughter. Appearance In his brief appearance, he appeared to have many of the stereotypical traits of a vampire including pointed ears, pale/white skin, and dark hair as well as fangs. He wore a dark suit and white shirt with a cravat, as well as a tall triangular collar Personality Wladislaus was extremely ruthless, firmly believing in vampire superiority, considering humans weak as they didn't possess natural weapon such as claws or fangs. He relished his species reputation as dangerous, as it proved that they were feared. He was deeply disappointed in his daughter and even willing to control her to his own ends after his death. Skills & Traits *'Vampire Physiology:' **'Night Vision': Due to being a nocturnal species who generally hunt during the night, Vampires have excellent night vision. **'Blood Sucking': As a Vampire, his digestive system is underdeveloped and can only digest liquids. He therefore has to drink blood for nourishment. **'Weakness': As a Vampire, Wladislaus is sensitive to sunlight and UV light, and is allergic to garlic and silver. *'Ghost Physiology:' **'Possession': Due to becoming a ghost after his death, Wladislaus gained the power to possess living beings. He exclusively possessed his daughter, forcing her to act like a genuine vampire every night.Chapter 51 **'Weakness': As a Ghost, Wladislaus seems to be very vulnerable to the powers of a Dullahan, who are capable of exorcizing him. Because of this, he is very terrified of them.Chapter 51 Possessions He apparently owned a small circular locket with a picture of himself and Curie. He would later use this as a connection with her during his possession. History Wladislaus's wife died when their daughter was still young, causing Curie to be raised by her father. Due to the fact that the vampire race was slowly nearing extinction, he planned to continue his line by forcibly infecting other liminal races. His plans focused on war-beasts, devils, and harpies as they naturally possessed physical traits that he considered desirable, such as claws, wings and fangs. However he became ill and died before he was able to see his plans through. Wladislaus tried to raise Curie to continue their legacy. However, because Curie's phobias of blood, heights, bats, and coffins, Wladislaus' efforts to make Curie a "true" Vampire were in vain.Chapter 50 Extremely disappointed in his daughter, Wladislaus eventually died. However, instead of moving on, his spirit possessed Curie, and caused her to become extremely bloodthirsty every night when he took control.Chapter 51 Plot Wladislaus died some time before Curie came to Japan however his influence lived on as his spirit possessed her, causing her to lose control of herself at night and become the more fearsome creature he wished her to be. Though she was aware that there was a darkness inside of her that caused these transformations, she was unaware that he was the source. The attacks that she committed under his influence, as well as her illegal entry into Japan, brought her to the attention of the Cultural Exchange Security Squad. Ms. Smith thus planned to set a trap for her at the Cultural Exchange Expo using Kimihito Kurusu as bait. The trap was unsuccessful and Curie was able to take Kimihito without being caught. However she was recorded on surveillance tape and thus became the prime suspect. Ms. Smith arranged for Papi, who had previously befriended Curie, to lead her around the expo to try to prove that she was a vampire. Though Papi's mindless talking almost gave things away, Curie was too tired and weak from staying up during the day to take notice. As the moon rose, so did Wladislaus' influence and Curie fled, rather than risk hurting her friend. However Papi followed her to an abandoned and desecrated church where she had been living. There Wladislaus took direct control of his daughter's body and attempted to bite Papi, however, Lala intervened at the last moment. Using her natural abilities as a Dullahan, Lala exorcised Wladislaus' spirit from Curie's body, while Centorea (who had been following Papi) inadvertently stepped on the locket, destroying it, and with it Wladislaus' connection to the living world. Zoological Classification A Ghost is the soul or spirit of a deceased being that no longer has a physical body to "occupy" but is still present in the living world for varying reasons. Able to alter their visibility and shape depending on how powerful they are, ghosts are reportedly able to display abilities that otherwise negate the laws of time and physics. They are most notably able to, depending on how strong they are, performing varying levels of telekinesis and take possession of other beings. Reports of ghosts manifesting within human culture is widespread, dating back to pre-literate history. They are believed tend towards occupying particular locations, objects, or people they were associated with in life. Trivia *His name is an obvious allusion to Vlad III of Wallachia (Vlad the Impaler) who was also known as Vlad Dracula, the historical namesake and chief inspiration for Bram Stoker's infamous vampire. References Category:Male Category:Monsters